masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FridgeRaider88
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cerberus Daily News page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 00:37, February 28, 2010 CDN Talk Page After some discussion, the section you commented under on the Talk:Cerberus Daily News page, Making Articles From News, evolved into an argument between me and Bastian964. We removed our comments from the section and we were hoping that we could just remove the whole seciton altogether.If you could please remove your comments, then we can delete the section. Also if you are the last one to remove, could you also remove the headline as well. Thanks. Lancer1289 20:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) CDN Format Change I finished up March too, and I'm starting on April. The most annoying part is the overlap of story series between months, so you can't completely finish the links for one month without planning out the ones for the next. At least we're getting this done now. Can you imagine the work if we put this off for another six months? -- Commdor (Talk) 23:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : I'd rather not imagine it...my head hurts enough as it is. And yeah the big story arcs are the worst. Stuff like the Garvug War, Vallum Blast and Taetrus War. I'm noticing a distinct trend in the themes of these big story arcs. Sometimes I think it would be cool if we lived in the Mass Effect universe, gallivanting around the galaxy, but on reflection it seems you're guaranteed to be killed. FridgeRaider88 00:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably. I'm sure Mass Effect 3 will lower the life expectancies of a few hundred or thousand people who think they're safe, too. As for story arcs, I hope a few of the old ones get revisited later, like the raloi and Belan. I'm sick and tired of Taetrus. Oh, and I'm around 3/4 done with April now, a few more Garvug stories to link. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect : Retribution So I finished reading Mass Effect: Retribution on Wednesday night. Took me about 5 hours to complete in all, so not massively long. This is the first of the ME novels that I've actually read - I listened to the audiobooks for Revelation and Ascension. All-in-all I thought it was pretty good. There's some interesting stuff revealed about a couple of characters introduced in Mass Effect 2, and an expansion on the characters introduced in the previous books. I have to say that there was no stand out "oh...that must be what Mass Effect 3 is going to be all about" moment, in much the same way that the collectors were mentioned in Ascension but only briefly. It's a good read, and anyone who enjoyed the other books will find this to be a nice addition. Overall, I probably enjoyed the story of Ascension more, but then I love the quarians so it was fascinating to learn more about them. Jon Grissom Hey, quick thing. Can you confirm with 100% certainty that Jon Grissom died at age 75, and his death occurred six months before the beginning of Retribution, as you added to the J.G. article? Lives are at stake!!! Not really, but it'd be a big help. I just want to make sure the info is completely accurate, there's a potential conflict of dates in regards to the overall ME timeline and I need every variable accounted for. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : Confirmed. "He had passed away from natural causes six months ago, at seventy-five; shockingly young by modern standards", from chapter one. FridgeRaider88 00:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. One more thing nailed down. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) About Paul Grayson Hey dude, I saw you message on my post about Paul Grayson. Since this is a personal message, you can give me a spoiler. Why, does he die in the book? I've pretty much begun reading it so I'm really close to being done. But I don't mind a spoiler. I thought it it had great bulid up towards a human with reaper tech on and it seemed like a likely story moment for ME3. Plus, I thought Grayson looked alot like Starkiller on the front cover. So I thought it would be awesome if Sam Witwer to play as Grayson. It would be epic. CDN Just wanted to let you know that Commdor will be offline until the 24th at the earliest so if you could assist in keeping CDN updated that'd be great. If you miss, I'll pick it up. Thanks. Lancer1289 23:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. Been a bit busy lately so not been able to update it as often as I used to, but hopefully I'll be able to start being a bit more active again. FridgeRaider88 00:32, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Roger that. Again if you miss, don't sweat it as I'll get it before I log off for the night. Lancer1289 00:34, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm finally back, just got my 360 connected. Take a breather with the CDN is you want to. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) On the road again... Letting you know, I will be away from Xbox again. At least the details are more definite this time. I won't have Xbox access Thursday, Friday, or Saturday since I'm going home to celebrate my birthday with my family, so I won't be able to record the reports for Friday the 8th, Saturday the 9th, and Sunday the 10th. Apologies for any inconvenience this may cause. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations on reaching your new IRL level. I hope you spend your extra talent points wisely, and have a great weekend. FridgeRaider88 22:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::And I'm back with my console. Apparently my parents think I'm starving to death on my own, so I now have enough food to survive a zombie apocalypse or two. And yes, the food counted as a birthday present (not that I'm complaining, all I asked for birthday presents was 12 months of Xbox Live Gold, 4000 MS Points, and some shirts. It's true that the older you get, the less you want. Anyway, the food's a good bonus, if a little more than I think I can eat before some of it expires). -- Commdor (Talk) 22:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, at least you're prepared for when the zombies come, and I'm thinking that because zombies are basically in everything at the moment they're just trying to prepare us for the inevitable. That's why I'm strongly in favour of compulsory cremation upon death. Good luck eating my brains as a pile of ash. Bungling and other forms of ignorance So, some bad news. I'm home for Thanksgiving break, and forgot to bring the all-important computer monitor I use to play my 360 on. No problem, I think to myself, I can simply use my TV at home. How wrong I was. My TV is an older model, i.e. SD, not HD. What that means is that I can't easily read ME2's non-SD friendly text (I can make out some words, but most are indistinguishable), and thus cannot copy down the Cerberus Daily News for the time being. Once again, I'd appreciate if you could handle the CDN until I get back to my apartment (which will be either this Saturday or Sunday). -- Commdor (Talk) 05:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hey FridgeRaider, if you can't get to it, I can. I already got Thanksgiving's and I can get Friday and Saturday, maybe, if need be. Lancer1289 06:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::No worries, I'll do it and let you colonials enjoy your weekends :P FridgeRaider88 20:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm officially back in action Xbox-wise. Lesson learned: always bring my monitor (or at least until BioWare stops doing the CDN. But what if ME3 has a news service too? Hmm...). -- Commdor (Talk) 00:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Updates I've decided that I'm going to do future CDN updates at an earlier time from now on. Having to wait until midnight Eastern Standard to transcribe these reports has been getting inconvenient; sometimes I want to go to bed before midnight, and sometimes I'm in the middle of a game (in recent days, Mass Effect 2 itself, along with Halo: Reach) or classwork which I'd have to put down to do the reports. Starting today, I plan to type them up and hit the save button at exactly 12:30 GMT, which gets them out of the way five hours earlier for me (the consistency is a bonus). Waiting until 12:30 will still give you time to do reports when you choose, and if you don't have it up by that time, I can fill in without the five hour delay that we usually have. Anyway, it's hard to believe we've been doing this for most of the year. Over 300 reports so far, it boggles the mind. I'm looking forward to 2011. Here's wishing you a Happy New Year. :) -- Commdor (Talk) 00:24, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :And a happy new year to you too. Sorry I've not been on much recently to do the CDN updates. With a combination of work being manic and a nasty kidney infection and I've not been staying up late enough to do them (00:00 GMT being the point when it changes for me). However, with both of those things hopefully gone I should be able to be back to normal in the new year. Roll on winter next year...Mass Effect 3!!! The wait is going to burn I fear. Still, I could be appeased with more ME2 DLC. Anyway, have a good one! FridgeRaider88 13:09, December 31, 2010 (UTC) CDN comes to an end Thanks to Changonauta, who was browsing through the BioWare Forums, and I've just confirmed it via my PC, it seems that CDN will come to an end on January 24. However there will be posts for one week leading up to DLC releases and two weeks leading up to the release of Mass Effect 3. I am sorry to see this feature go and you can read more on the Talk:Cerberus Daily News page. Just figured I should pass the message along. Well I guess all good things must come to an end eventually, but I am going to miss this feature. I'm not sure about you, but I did enjoy reading the stories every day. Lancer1289 19:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Aww, that kinda sucks. Have enjoyed reading these stories over the past year. Still, we will know when the DLC and ME3 are due to be released based on there being CDN updates. FridgeRaider88 00:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah that is a bit of a let down because I did enjoy reading them as well. Oh well, all good things must come to an end, but at least we'll know when DLC will be released. That is a very good point. Lancer1289 02:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC)